


Tiny Dancer

by Aendrax



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aendrax/pseuds/Aendrax
Summary: You are a handmaid with a fused knee from England. You have been asked to follow Ivar to Kattegat where you catch the eye of a certain brother.





	Tiny Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> A request from a very special friend of mine based on a dream she had.

A servant, that’s all you were ever going to be. Abandoned by your family, but accepted into King Ecbert’s castle to serve. The other servants had always sneered and joked behind your back. You knew why, but no one spoke of it. It wasn’t your fault that God had given you this knee, you still worked just as hard as the other handmaids. It wasn’t until Ragnar Lothbrok and his son arrived that they chose you to do something other than take out chamber pots, or any other task no one else felt like doing.

You were curious to see this Ragnar Lothbrok you’d grown up hearing about. They said he was a merciless beast who only cared for violence, but when you came upon him in his chamber you saw an old man. He was kind to you, not at all the beast that was described to you. When you met his son you realized why they wanted you to be the one to attend to their needs. You were the ‘same’ at least that’s what the said; neither of you fit the mold of perfection. You began to pick up on their language as you tended to them, and when it came time for Ivar to go home and leave his father behind, Ragnar Lothbrok had one request.

 _“Take care of my son.”_ You were more than happy to oblige.

It was a long trip from Wessex, but on your journey you had learned much of Viking culture. To keep Ivar distracted from the rocking of the boat he told you stories of his childhood and helped you learn more of his language and customs. He spoke of growing up in Kattegat, his mother, his brothers, and the stories he heard of his father. It was strange that you had become friends with a Viking, but he was kind to you, and it wasn’t just because you both were ‘different’. You both genuinely enjoyed talking to one another and it was nice for the first time to have a true friend.

 _“Promise me, when we get to Kattegat, stay close to me. I will tell them you are my slave. No one will bother you.”_ Ivar promised as the ship got closer to his home.

_“Why do I have to be a slave?”_

_“Because I do not want to see anyone treat you the way they treat me.”_

_“I promise.”_ Once you arrived you stayed close to Ivar like you promised. You were shown where the other slaves would sleep and eat, but Ivar advised you to stay with him. He had left you alone in his quarters while he left to talk to his brothers. Things here were much different than home.

\--

It had been a little over a month since you arrived in Kattegat. You still didn’t speak to anyone, not even the other slaves, you stayed close to your friend Ivar. There was a feast and as usual at dinner you sat closely to Ivar. It didn’t take long for the ale to kick in and everyone was drinking and laughing more. Music began to play, and just across from the two of you sat Sigurd, Ivar’s older brother playing his instrument.

You’d never been formally introduced to Sigurd, or any of his brothers for that matter. Sigurd was the first one to come over and speak to you. You felt your heart flutter a bit as he did so. You tried as best you could to hide it, but there was something about him that captivated you. You tried not to stare, but soon he caught your eye. He finished his cup of ale sat, put down his instrument and walked over to you and Ivar. You knew what was coming next. For five nights now, he’d come over to ask you to dance, and for five nights you politely told him no.

 _“Tonight you dance with me.”_ Sigurd announced confidently as extended his hand out to you.

_“No, thank you. I’d rather just listen and watch.”_

_“I can teach you the steps.”_

_“She said she doesn’t want to Sigurd. Go bother someone else.”_ Ivar said, the irritation apparent in his voice.

 _“I wasn’t talking to you **Boneless** , not like you’d know anything about dancing. Why don’t you show us your dance of sitting on your ass.” _You grab the cup of ale in front of you and throw it at Sigurd.

 _“I would never dance with someone as vile as you!”_ You yell as you hear some bursts of laughter around you.

_“Good job Sigurd. Now (Y/N) knows how much of an ass you are.”_

\--

 _“I hate him! He’s such an ass! And his music is stupid!_ ” You say stabbing your utensil into the piece of meat on your plate as you hear Ivar laughing.

 _“You know, for someone who hates him so much you can’t stop talking about him.”_ You look up at Ivar with his brows raised at you with a piece of meat in his hands.

_“You always talk about Lagertha.”_

_“Yes, but Lagertha killed my mother, I want my revenge.”_

_“So do I! How do I get revenge on your brother?”_ Ivar erupts into laughter again, unable to answer your question. Before he’s able to answer Sigurd walks in and takes a seat at the table with you.

 _“(Y/N), Ivar.”_ You give him a dirty look and try not to look too long at his beautiful face. _“What’s so funny Ivar?”_ Ivar shakes his head and motions to you.

 _“(Y/N), tell Sigurd what we’re talking about.”_ You glare at Ivar before turning your attention back to your food. No one is saying anything. The only sounds that fill the room are you stabbing your food and Ivar’s laugh.

 _“Why won’t you speak to me?”_ Sigurd finally asked. You look up at him and his face was soft and sincere, for a brief moment you weren’t angry. Quickly his words filled your mind once again and you stabbed your meat. _“You should be the one apologizing to me.”_

 _“For what?”_ You say finally looking up at him.

_“For throwing a drink in my face when all I did was ask you to dance.”_

_“I don’t want to dance with you, ever. We **boneless** don’t know anything about it.”_ You look over at Ivar who’s pretending to be interested in his drink.

_“That was to **Ivar,** why-”_

_“You say it to Ivar like it doesn’t hurt me as well. You’ve seen me walk, don’t pretend like you haven’t. I will **never** dance with you. Not even if God himself commanded me to.”_

\--

Over the next couple of days you continued to complain to Ivar about Sigurd. Whether it was his beautiful blonde hair, his pretty green eyes, or how handsome he looked when he played his instrument. When you said these things to Ivar they became his **stupid** hair, eyes, and the **irritating** way he looked playing his instrument.

 _“Sigurd’s not too bad. Just admit it, you want him.”_ Ivar finally said interrupting your rambles. You look at him shocked.

 _“N-no I don’t! Don’t say things like that!”_ You said wide eyed as you looked around to see if anyone else had heard him.

Ivar shrugged and you two sat in silence as you watched the people laugh and drink. Sigurd came into the room and made his way over to you. This was the first time you’d seen him without something in his hands.

 _“No music tonight?”_ Ivar asked his brother in an earnest voice.

 _“Not tonight. (Y/N), please dance with me._ ”

 _“No.”_ You said sternly looking away from him.”

 _“(Y/N), just dance with him.”_ Ivar encouraged. You wanted to protest again, but Ivar nudged you.

 _“Fine, I don’t think it’ll last long anyway._ ” You could feel eyes on you as Sigurd took your hand; immediately you regretted agreeing to this.

 _“Come here.”_ Sigurd said softly as he placed your feet over his so that you were standing on him. He put his hands on your waist and held you close to his body. You looked down at your feet, then back up at him in shock. _“Now all they see is me dancing with the most beautiful girl in the room.”_


End file.
